


Candygram

by josiefier (mz_hyde)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frankenwolf, Oneshot, Red Whale, Valentine's Day, Whalewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mz_hyde/pseuds/josiefier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Frankenwolf Valentine's fluff. Ruby decides to spend her otherwise lonely night with one of the only other people in town without plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candygram

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 2x12
> 
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not owned by me, but by ABC. I’m simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.

This time a year ago, Ruby mused, she was sitting at The Rabbit Hole with her friends who had then still been Mary Margaret Blanchard and Ashley Boyd rather than Snow White and Ella. Still, their girls night out hadn't gone as planned and she had been left basically alone when Ella had left with Thomas after his proposal and Snow had left because of James.

As for tonight, despite all the other changes that had come since within the past twelve months, she still didn't have a date. At least not officially. But she did have a plan.

Throughout the day she had gotten boxes of candy from friends. Some seemed to be chocolate-coated apologies, and some seemed to be because her friends felt sorry for her in knowing that despite everyone having their memories, and often their true loves back, she was still alone in a lot of ways. Certainly romantically, at the very least.

As she watched the couples filing in and out of the diner over the course of her shift, it made her think of someone else who was likely in the same boat. She couldn't even think of anyone who might consider themselves his friend. Aside from perhaps her... Which, given much of their Storybrooke history, was a little surprising.

She and Whale, or Victor as he preferred now, had been talking more since that night at the docks. Often when he would come into the diner for breakfast before his shifts or for an after work drink, and the air between them just seemed lighter. They knew each other's darkest secrets now and rather than run from each other for them, it seemed it had pulled them just a little closer. It was enough that it seemed safe to say that they were actually friends now.

When her shift at the diner ended and Granny had waved her off, certain she had some sort of party in mind for the night, Ruby headed home for a quick shower and change of clothes. She wasn't sure at first what she wanted, just simply something in the spirit of the holiday. Or at least close enough to what one might deem as Valentine’s-appropriate, even if not quite as much as her outfit or make-up were last year.

That had been different, that had been Ruby on the prowl for any man she deemed worthy, not Red. This year her attention was far more concentrated on just wanting to cheer up that new friend who might not otherwise be feeling all that cheerful tonight. And if she could do so in holiday-approved colors without seeming like she had gone overboard, then so much the better.

Giving herself another once-over in her mirror, she smiled as she eyed her black heels, her black leggings, her just-loose-enough red top, black scarf and white coat. Satisfied she was ready, she grabbed the few boxes of candy and a DVD especially chosen for the occasion and headed out to her car.

She hadn't been quite sure if Victor would be working that night or not, but she found herself relieved to see his car outside of his condo. She hadn't entirely enjoyed the prospect of driving all the way over to the hospital for this surprise visit, especially if she would have spent half of it waiting for him in his office, but she couldn't claim it would have stopped her. Still, not seeing another car parked next to his also convinced her that she had been right about him likely not having plans for the night either.

With one last check of her make-up in her rearview mirror, she grabbed the few boxes from the passenger seat and made her way up to his door, taking one last deep breath before she knocked.

Inside, Victor had been nursing a beer while only half-watching whatever game happened to be on, content with continuing to treat this February 14th as it if were any other day. It wasn't really that different from how he had spent Valentine's Day the year before as Dr. Whale. Only then he had tried to secure a date or two and had been turned down. He had also been drinking something far stronger than beer to dull that sting afterwards.

It was because of all of that he was surprised when he heard the knock at his door. He hadn't remembered making plans with anyone and after working the day shift he had opted to take the night off, save for if he got a call saying he was needed at the hospital. So far one hadn't come.

Instead he was quite pleasantly surprised when he opened his door to see Ruby there with a smile and what seemed to be three large red-wrapped, heart-shaped boxes of candy in her gloved hands.

"Candygram?" she asked with a subsequent chuckle that revealed her bright and infectious smile. She wasn't sure why, but she was actually nervous all of a sudden. At least if she started to shake she knew she could blame it on the cold. Her coat only covered so much and her leggings weren't nearly as thick as she had hoped. She was almost ready to kick herself for deciding on those heels as opposed to boots. Also too maybe some of her nervousness stemmed from her having finally realized she was showing up with candy and a movie to Victor's home on Valentine's a few hours after sundown. At least it hadn't seemed she had caught him at a bad time. He seemed to be alone and was dressed in a blue button down shirt and dark jeans, no shoes, no coat and no tie. She only hoped there wasn't actual company meeting him later.

"What?" he asked, unable to help a slight laugh himself as he looked to her. He couldn't help but be a bit confused, though something about this was quite amusing as well. Ruby was bringing him candy?

"I think Snow and some of the others felt sorry for me today, so they gave me all this candy. But I can't eat it all myself, so I thought you might want to help... If you aren't doing anything else tonight," she answered, hoping he hadn't picked up on the twinge of nervousness in her otherwise hopeful voice.

Considering that sounded much better than his initial plan for the night, Victor smiled and opened the door wider for her. "I'd be happy to. Come on in."

"Coffee table okay?" she asked as she headed into his living room.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded as it took him a moment before he could even think to close the door. He found himself only able to watch her. There Ruby, or rather Red Riding Hood, was in his condo. And willingly! So many times Dr. Whale had tried to get her to come home with him, to which she had always refused. But it seemed Dr. Frankenstein had been the one to succeed in a way. Of course she had shown up on her own rather than having opted to come with him, but he decided that was almost better. Even if it seemed they were just friends who were only hanging out tonight because everyone else was off on some romantic endeavor. Still, it was something.

Ruby almost smiled when she saw a basketball game on his large flat screen. "Is your team winning?" she asked him.

"Not really," he chuckled as he had finally moved to join her on the black leather sofa where she was currently removing her gloves, coat, and scarf. It was then he really noticed her outfit was made up of the two colors he had originally been so used to, and the one that had become his favorite. Once again he had no idea what he had done to deserve her even looking him like he wasn't scum as she had done so often under the curse, but he was grateful.

"Any chance you might be in the mood for a movie then? No wolves or supposed mad doctors, I promise," she told him as she held up the cover as if to prove it to him.

"If you answer me one question," he told her as he moved just a little closer to her side. He was happy to oblige her in pretty much every way she wished, but first he did want one answer.

"No, I'm pretty sure Granny didn't follow me, or knows that I'm here," she answered, anticipating something about Granny, or her crossbow, or the likelihood of Granny using said crossbow on him or his genitals being his question. She couldn't claim she would have even blamed him for it. She still couldn't imagine Granny being happy about this if she knew since she hardly knew what had set it in motion. But much like Ruby, Red found she didn't quite care. They could get to that later, tonight was just about her and Victor now.

"Well that's good to know," he replied, having not quite thought of that yet. Only now her saying she was only "pretty sure" did worry him just a bit. The old woman had hated him from day one, and despite Ruby's newfound friendly disposition towards him, Granny's original opinion hadn't seemed to have changed. He finally added, "But that wasn't my question. I was going to ask why are you here. What made you want to share this candy or movie with me tonight?"

"That's two questions," she told him before flashing him a smirk. "But, well, we're friends now, aren't we?" she asked in reply. Maybe her saving him and even their subsequent talk hadn't necessarily made them instant friends, but she had thought the fact they had been talking more since that night and even how proud of him they had both been after he had saved the outsider had at least put them on that path.

He smiled. "I guess we are." He hadn't exactly meant to show up to the diner more often since that night, and he certainly hadn't come merely to stare at her as Whale had. Seeing her had certainly been a plus as she was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but she was much more than that to him now. And now to be called her friend just improved his night that much more. "Alright then, shall I?" he asked as he took the DVD.

"Yeah, definitely," she grinned back at him. "And while you do that, I'll get started on these," she added as she reached for one of the boxes of candy.

"You want something to go with that?" he asked. If she wished to visit he would be nothing if not an accommodating host.

Having noticed his on the coffee table when she sat down, she replied, "I'll take a beer."

He nodded and headed into his kitchen while they waited for the player to load up the disk. Even a week ago he couldn't have imagined any of this, but now that it was literally right in front of him he decided he may as well enjoy it for however long it might last.

By the time he got back to the living room Ruby had already opened two of the candy boxes and had laid them out on his coffee table before attempting to figure out his DVD player's remote to start the movie. He tried not to think how likely it was that this was a Valentine's date, but it was beginning to look more and more like one. And it seemed to be playing out right in his living room with the very woman he would have wished most for it to be with.

"Thanks," she smiled when she saw him set her beer in front of her and reclaimed his seat beside her.

He nodded. "So, is this mine?" he asked, indicating to the open box in front of where he was sitting.

"As long as you don't eat all of the strawberry ones," she answered.

"What if I like the strawberry ones?" he asked before giving her a smirk.

"Then you're still sharing or you don't get any," she shot back just playfully enough. They were her favorites, but she wouldn't entirely pack up the candy and leave if he got to them before she could. Actually, she decided, she might not mind tasting those candies' strawberry fillings on his mouth... And she was so not going to think any more about that right then. Yes he had let her join him tonight and yes it was Valentine's and yes she had brought candy and, even, yes she did like the idea of this being a sort of date. But would he really want the same?

She was sure Whale would have jumped at the chance. But Victor? Maybe he was just glad to not have to spend more of the night alone, even if his temporary companion was a werewolf. Or maybe he was just humoring her for not having other plans of her own tonight. Anyway, she decided it was definitely better to focus on the candy and this movie instead of those thoughts and even his all too appealing cologne and his close, though still not quite close enough, proximity to her.

After a few minutes and a few candies, Victor finally said, "You know, I'm a little surprised that none of these were from wannabe Valentine's. I mean, I get why I didn't have any other plans tonight, but I would've thought for sure that if anyone here would, it'd be you. Not that I'm complaining that you're here, or anything."

Ruby just shrugged. "I didn't have many Valentine's offers last year either. I was out with Snow and Ella until even they ditched me. And this year more people are back with their true loves - Snow and Ella included - and are thinking less about the so-called hot waitress who's also a part-time werewolf."

"Well I for one can't think of anyone I'd rather spend tonight with than that deservedly called beautiful waitress and part-time werewolf."

That line would have been worthy of Whale, save for the "beautiful" part - Whale definitely would have gone with "hot" - but it was the truth in his eyes that got Ruby's attention. And that was not a blush rising on her cheeks at his words, she told herself even as she began to smile. Victor's heater had to have just come on. That was all. It was a February night in Maine after all. "Then I guess I came to the right place," she finally replied.

"Yeah, I guess it is nice when you don't have anywhere else better to be," he sighed in mock offense as he stretched his arms out over the back of his sofa.

Ruby scoffed with a roll of her hazel eyes. "Don't be like that; you know that's not what I meant." She reached forward for another candy from her stash and told him, "Have another caramel," as she brought it to his mouth. If nothing else it would quiet him for a minute.

He laughed even as he accepted it. But really his plan had worked just as he had hoped. If he was her last resort he was at least going to have what fun he could with it. And now Ruby even seemed to be settling against his side once she had brought her hand back down from his face. That was good too. Also having a caramel candy all but shoved into his mouth might have been, quite literally, the sweetest way he had ever been told to shut up. Even that couldn't have upset him then. Just having her beside him was making him entirely too happy.

Finally, when the candy had dissolved enough to let him, he asked, "So what would you have been doing tonight if I'd had some grand plans or if I’d been working tonight?”

"Well if you’d been working I would’ve shown up to the hospital and convinced you to have a sort of picnic with me in your office. Or I would've been at the inn, thinking up ways to make you feel guilty for not even sending me roses," she answered simply.

"I'd almost considered it. But I wasn't sure we were those kinds of friends," he admitted. In fact he had gotten close enough to it that he had actually walked into Game of Thorns and had found himself eying several, all in red of course, but he had walked out empty handed, not wanting to be met with the same rejection he had faced from her a year ago. Sure things were different between them now, but he wouldn't have been surprised to hear her say she didn't want to lose their friendship, and really he was too scared to lose it himself.

"Girls like flowers, Victor. Some girls especially like red ones, and on days like Valentine's."

"Then I guess you should have agreed to my offer last year," he told her, unable to keep a brief smirk from his face before he added, "you would have at least been guaranteed one red carnation."

"Oh, yes, Whale's signature carnations," she laughed as she thought of the women who had come into Granny's, each on dates with him, and each with their carnations in hand.

"Hey, now, Whale had some game," he went on, not entirely enjoying that particular laugh of hers seemed to be aimed at his expense.

"Not with me, he didn't," she reminded him. Try as he might, never once had she given in to Whale. But Victor? She almost didn't want to admit how much she had come to wish he would take a cue from his cursed identity and ask her out even just once more. Once would be all they would need, she knew, because Victor would have gotten the answer Whale could have only (and probably had) dreamt of.

"Which begs the question: What does Dr. Frankenstein have that Whale didn't?" Back home he might have appreciated being more like Whale, certainly to have had Whale's confidence. Most people, his father included, hadn't paid much attention to Victor. Certainly not women as he was so obsessed with his work, and given what his work was it was doubtful those women would have considered him marriage material anyway. Only now there was Ruby, and she certainly seemed to prefer Victor. He couldn't deny he had been wondering why, aside from the more obvious reasons.

Ruby actually thought about that for a moment. What was it about him now that had her not only at his home, but enjoying his company on a daily basis? "Vulnerability, I guess," she told him when the answer occurred to her. "Plus you didn't go running or screaming from me when I told you about I did to Peter. I don't think Whale would've listened to any of that, not really, but you did. So that's what you have that he didn't, my appreciation and my friendship. Not to mention half of my candy."

He couldn't help but smile at that. In retrospect Whale really was a jerk, and he had hated the idea that having been said jerk could have cost him all of this with Ruby. But it seemed something good really had come out of his having reached rock bottom. Two things if he included the candy. The Charmings sure seemed to know their way around a chocolate assortment.

The next several moments passed in a comfortable silence and Ruby seemed to be making no move to alter her position from his side. He wouldn't deny that he would be perfectly happy if that was where she chose to spend the rest of the night; though he highly doubted that was her intent.

His suspicion seemed to be confirmed when the credits eventually rolled on the movie and the candies were all but gone. Only then did she finally straighten up against the sofa. Sure his arm had nearly been rendered numb from its perch on the back of it, but he hadn't minded too much given the sight and sense of comfort having Ruby so close had given him. A year ago, even a month ago, Ruby never would have let herself be that physically close to him. A temporarily numb arm was a price he was more than happy to pay for that privilege tonight.

Ruby smiled as she turned to him while he turned off the DVD. "I had fun tonight. Thanks for letting me crash your non-existent Valentine's plans and interrupt that game your team was losing."

He almost laughed in return. "You're welcome. And thank you for sharing that candy, and for not stealing all the strawberry ones... And thank you also for not telling your grandmother about your plans tonight."

That time she laughed, maybe even a little nervously.

"Maybe we should do it again next year?" he ventured, hoping not to entirely overstep. "Unless we have better plans next year, that is."

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "I guess we could. Us monsters have to stick together, right? Besides, I still can't think of anyone else who'd want to spend Valentine's with me when they do have better offers in the form of their true loves."

"Who knows, with my luck, you'll probably find your true love between now and then and I'll be here with my beer and losing basketball team without such a welcome distraction." His tone wasn't bitter, though perhaps a bit sad. He was sure it would be just a matter of time before Ruby found someone, likely even the very someone she was supposed to be with. She was gorgeous, kind, vibrant, joyful and everything he had ever dreamt of. Any man would have to be an utter fool to let her get away... Or possibly have truly rotten luck as it seemed Peter and Billy had. Not that he often believed in luck as a man of science, but in their cases he decided even he could believe it.

"I wouldn't be so sure. In a year I'll still be a werewolf who was once a murder suspect, and who has killed in the past. There are still a lot of people who haven't forgotten about that."

"Their loss," he replied almost too easily, and he certainly meant it. He wouldn't have even been alive then if not for her. If some people could only see her as a murderer and not as the heroine she was, then that truly was their sad loss.

Ruby smiled slightly at that. She still couldn't get used to not feeling judged for who and what she was and had done. But she could honestly say she never felt any of that from Victor. Just as she hadn’t judged him for his own past once he had told her about it. Finally breaking her thoughts off there, she told him, "Thanks. I should get going though; I promised Granny I'd try to make it an early night. Storybrooke will still need their coffee and breakfasts at 7 A.M. and all."

Victor nodded and stood with her a moment later. At the door while she put her gloves, scarf, and coat back on, he told her, "I had fun tonight too, by the way. And, you know, if there are any other nights you want to come over and interrupt my boredom, you're more than welcome any time."

"I might have to take you up on that. At least then I'd know that you aren't planning on any more late night ice water dips."

"And I'd also know you aren't trying to offer yourself up to any other angry mobs," he replied.

"Touché," she all but groaned. So maybe they were even. Of all the people in all of Storybrooke to have something like that in common with... She shook her head. But it was kind of nice that they were almost able to joke about it now.

Opening the door for her, he added, "Have a good rest of your night, Ruby. Drive safe."

"You too, and thanks again," she replied. Heading out into the cold she heard him slowly close the door after her. For a moment she thought about the candy boxes she had left, and even then the DVD, but she didn't really care about whatever candy might be left and she was sure she would get the DVD back later. Still, there was one thing she found herself debating with herself over.

It was Valentine's Day, or technically Valentine's night, and she had spent it with really the only person she had found she had wanted to spend it with. Hearing him say that there hadn't been anyone else he would have rather spent even part of the night with either had made it that much better. Like maybe this really was where she belonged after all.

Heading back to the sofa, Victor spotted the DVD case and wondered if he still had time to catch Ruby before she really left. He was sure she hadn't meant to leave it behind. Shaking his head he decided he would just return it to her the next morning when he showed up at the diner for his usual coffee and danish. Sure he might risk Granny's wrath for it, he couldn't imagine her not thinking the worst, but maybe he could sneak it to Ruby without the old woman knowing.

Still, the last two and a half hours had easily been the best of his week. Ruby hadn't needed to come over or share her candy with him or even call herself his friend, but she had done all of the above. Maybe it had been out of loneliness, but he felt he could at least be sure it hadn't been out of obligation. That much was a relief. As was the fact that it seemed she still didn't want him to even think about dying again. Maybe that didn't mean love or even necessarily like. But compared to her feelings towards him the year before, he still considered it a step in the right direction.

Deciding for the second time tonight to throw whatever caution was left to the wind, Ruby found herself knocking on Victor's door once again. He had said she was welcome back at any time...

It took him a moment to get back to the front door, but Victor found himself smiling once again when he saw Ruby there. "Hi. Testing my open door policy?" he asked.

"Kind of. I forgot something," she told him, hoping he couldn't hear how loud her heart had begun beating. Did doctors have wolf-like hearing when it came to that sort of thing? She really hoped not.

"Ah, yeah, the movie. I was going to bring it to you tomorrow, but you're welcome to come back in."

"Not the movie," she told him an instant before closing the gap between them, placing her hand to the back of his neck and finally claiming his lips. It was still Valentine's and especially tonight she had found she didn't want to be just his friend. If he didn't want the same, she had almost decided she would be okay with that, but at least now he would know where she stood. Just as she had known of his abundant interest in her when he had been Whale. Only she hoped he would find this much less creepy than she had decided Whale was.

Surprised, but even more relieved at this turn of events, Victor kissed her back with equal fervor. Both of his arms were around her slender body in a moment and she seemed to melt even further into their exchange. It took nearly everything he had not to lift her back into his condo and kick the door closed behind her.

As her tongue slipped past his lips and ran across his own, Ruby let herself take a moment to appreciate her earlier curiosity. She found those candies, a wondrous mix of butter cream and strawberry did taste just as good upon his mouth as she had thought they would.

Only when they were left nearly panting for air did Ruby pull away and look back up at him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Victor," she stated, still somewhat torn between embarrassment and relief. Despite knowing how much Whale had wanted her, she still found herself surprised that Victor (though in an apparent more reserved way) seemed to feel the same. "And, just so you know, there isn't anyone else I would have wanted to spend Valentine's with either."

He smiled. A slow, genuine smile that he seemed to only be able to give when he was around her. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Ruby." He had never celebrated it before as Victor, he had never had reason to, but now he found himself momentarily wishing every day could be Valentine's if it meant more kisses and sentiments like that from her.

Stepping a full step back as if to prove she didn't trust herself not to continue this, she said, "Okay, I'm really going now. I'll see you tomorrow?" He had mentioned it, she hoped he still meant it.

"Bright and early," he nodded.

The End


End file.
